Message in a bottle
by writingowl
Summary: What happens after Voight receives that bottle with a note from Benson?


"Distracting me from work, Benson." He said as he played with the note between his fingers.

"I take it you got my message and the bottle."

"Didn't think you would remember my favorite brand."

"To be honest with you, I was afraid I might have gotten the wrong one. Guess I wasn't as drunk as I thought." She laughed remembering their last encounter.

Voight smiled as he heard her laughter and knew she was thinking about that night. And what a night it had been. A little small talk here, a little laughing there and he had her back against the wall at Molly's as his lips roamed along her neck kissing every inch of skin. Olivia had her hands wrapped around his neck allowing her fingers to play with his short hair. That's how it had all started, how they had lost control.

"I can hear your thoughts all the way from here, Olivia."

"Oh you can't even imagine what I'm thinking about." He could see her smirking even from the other side of the phone.

"You wanna bet?"

"Are you willing to lose, Sergeant Voight?"

"I never lose." Hank laughed before lowering his voice. "You are thinking about that night. My lips on yours. My lips on your neck."

Olivia bit her lower lip; she missed him. "I was thinking about later that night."

"Oh, later? When I had your nipples between my teeth? Or when my fingers were rubbing your clit? I can't quite figure out exactly which moment you are thinking about."

"You are such a tease, Voight."

"Do you really want to talk about being a tease? The woman who sent a note saying those naughty things?"

He read the note again and shook his head imagining her face as she wrote it. "Fuck me, Hank. I miss you inside of me." He missed being inside of her. He missed the feeling of her naked legs wrapped around his hips as he thrusted against her. And the way her hard nipples felt against his chest as he nibbled her earlobe. Or her lips on his hard member early in the morning before she left. Voight wanted Benson, all of her, and he wished another case would take him back to New York.

"I was just letting you know how much I miss you."

"So, when are you bringing that nice ass over to Chicago?"

"Well, I did say I wanted to see more of your city."

"You should come over for a tour."

"Will you be my special tourist guide?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I would simply want to keep your naked body in my bed all day. My city is beautiful but I would rather spend the day looking at you."

She knew he wasn't lying or saying that to get her in bed –she would have gotten into his bed no matter what–. He said that because he meant it. That night Voight had whispered in her ear repeatedly how beautiful she was. Olivia had been scared to get naked in front of him because she hadn't wanted him to see the scars William Lewis had left. But he didn't care. He had kissed every single one reminding her she was much more than those marks. In that moment, that night, she had felt her heart falling for Hank Voight.

"How is it possible that this guy is the same guy who would kill a suspect in the cage in a second?"

Hank let out a genuine laugh. "You can't ruin my reputation like that. I'm a tough guy."

"But you can be even sweeter when you want to."

"Benson."

"What? I've seen those puppy eyes when you are worried about Erin."

"Funny, she said the same thing about you."

"You've been talking about me?"

"She saw you sent me a package so she asked before going home."

It wasn't the only time Erin had asked about Benson. That morning, after dropping Olivia off at the airport, she had asked why he had arrived late and what the reason behind his smile was. He had made her drop it and she had, until that evening. Erin pointed out the smirk on his face and started laughing when she knew Olivia was the reason. That's when she said she could see the way he looked at Benson and how he was always in a better mood around her.

"Who else have you talked to me about?"

"Maybe Al. Maybe."

A big smile was drawn on her face. "I am growing on you, Hank Voight."

"Oh yes, you make things grow when you are around."

"Hank!" He loved it when she said his name. "You are uncontrollable."

"Are you just now realizing that?...Hey I have to finish filling this report. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

Voight did his paperwork as fast as ever; he just wanted to get home and hear Olivia's voice again. As he drove, he went back to that night. The way the water had hit her body as they showered together. How her wet body felt against his as they kissed on their way back to bed. He could still hear the way she moaned his name as he worked his hips going deeper and deeper in her with each thrust.

He was taken away from his thoughts as he pulled into his driveway and saw the kitchen lights on. Someone was in his house and he had no time to think about Benson. He drew out his gun and slowly started walking towards the door.

"Don't shoot." A whisper came from the kitchen "It's me."

"Olivia! Damn it, Benson! I could have killed you right now."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"By breaking in?" He looked into her eyes. "How did you break in anyways?"

"I wasn't always a good girl Voight." She pronounced the last few words with a smirk on her face.

She couldn't talk anymore because he had his lips pressed hard against hers. His hands were already working her shirt off. Olivia started kissing his jawline to his ear, which she bit gently. In that moment she forgot how nervous she had been about sleeping with him again. Yes, he had already seen the scars on her body but it still made her feel self-conscious. She wanted every moment to be perfect between them and felt that the memories from that horrible assault would ruin it.

"How about we take this to your room?" She whispered as he pulled away to take a breath.

"I was thinking about doing it here. Have a little fun right now."

"There's," she lowered her head, "too much light in here."

He slowly lifted her head so she looked into his eyes. "Olivia, you are absolutely beautiful. There is nothing more perfect than your body."

"The scars."

"I have already seen them." Voight kissed the small scar on her shoulder. "I love them because they are a part of you. They tell your story."

"A horrible one."

"Yes, but it made you stronger." He kissed her lips softly. "But I won't push you. The bedroom it is."

Voight took her hand in his and was about to walk towards the bedroom when she pulled him into her. "Do that again?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss my scar again." She hadn't finished talking when she felt his lips on her shoulder. "Okay, I can do this."

"I have an idea." Voight said as he led her to the living room. "Not too much light here."

Olivia sat on his lap as he fell on the couch and gently kissed his lips before biting his bottom one. He put his hands on her back pushing her body closer to his. Voight buried his face between her breasts and started licking every inch of her skin. Her moans encouraged him to go further so he ripped her bra off and ran his tongue along her nipple.

"Hank," she moaned out when he laid her on her back and kissed down her stomach. His hands worked her belt off as quickly as he could before pulling her pants down. Voight went down on her and pulled off her underwear with his teeth before burying his tongue in her. Slowly making circles on her wet clit, as he knew she liked.

"Fuck you, Voight! Stop teasing me and fuck me already."

"All in due time, Benson." He said before going down on her again.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his neck and held onto the couch as he drove her over the edge. Her back arched as he rubbed two fingers on her clit. His hands sliding up to her breasts and slowly pinching her nipples. She was almost there, one more touch and she would be done.

"I'm," she moaned, "about to come."

"That's my cue."

Hank pulled his trousers down and pushed his hips hard against hers going as deep as he could. He thrusted his body fast pulling in and out of her going deeper each time hitting her core every time. With every thrust, she dig her nails in his back and bit hard down on his shoulder. Her body started shaking under his as she got closer to climax. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her passionately as they came at the same time.

"I love you." Olivia panted trying to recover her breath.

"You do?" He looked into her eyes and moved the hair from her face.

She talked in a whisper, "I do, Hank."

"I love you too, Olivia." He kissed her nose making her laugh. "And I'm not just saying that because I feel your hard nipples on my chest."

"Voight!" She bit his lip. "You sure know how to ruin a moment."

"I am not used to sharing my feelings. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why? I mean, why with me?"

"It's not about you. It's just who I am." He wrapped his arms around her waist so neither of them would fall off the couch. "It's been like this ever since my wife died."

"I understand. I don't open up to anyone anymore. Since my last relationship ended, I've been even more careful about my feelings." Benson moved her head closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to get hurt, Hank."

"Olivia, you know I can't say what the future will bring. What I can do is promise you I won't do anything to purposely harm you."

"After what happened with Lewis and Brian walking out on me…"

"I am not Brian," he interrupted her. "And I am sure as hell I am not Lewis. I love you, Benson, and I am not about to ruin this."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Trying not to fall or pushing him off, Olivia rolled over getting on top of him. She started kissing down his chest, licking the right spots. Benson knew what Voight liked. She took his member in her mouth using her tongue on the tip slowly driving him crazy. He pulled her hair harder and harder every time her lips touched his skin.

Hank pulled her back up and pressed his lips hard on hers. "You should come visit more often," he whispered as he sat down with her on his lap. He entered her body hard and put his hand on the small of her back to keep a steady pace. Benson's body bounced up and down on him as she moaned his name repeatedly. One hand was pinching one nipple as he flicked the other one with his tongue. They both wanted to be in control but they also wanted to be controlled. Olivia arched her body back exposing her neck enough for him to bite it. He could feel she was about to come so he pushed in deeper.

"Every time. Every god damn time!" She said when she could speak again.

"I am pretty sure god had nothing to do with what just happened."

"Of course you would use this as an excuse to pump your ego."

"My ego needs no pumping after what I just did to your body."

"You did not work on your own, Voight."

"Oh, I know." Hank kissed her lips. "You are great every time."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Look who wants her ego pumped."

Olivia genuinely laughed. "I'm hungry now."

"We can order anything you want."

"Or you could make me a grilled cheese sandwich like last time."

"Benson, you eat like a kid."

"Please," she pouted.

"Fine." He kissed her pouting lips.

Olivia watched him as he put his boxers on and walked to the kitchen. She had no idea what the future would bring and she didn't want to know. Voight was new. A new experience. A new lover. Everything they did together was new and she loved every minute of it. She wanted to enjoy their time together, whatever chance they got to see each other. The sex was great and the company even better. Maybe falling in love with this tough Chicago cop was the best thing she could do.


End file.
